


In the Dark Without You

by MapleBreeze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur gets captured, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Pre-Slash, Scruffy Pendragon Fest, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), merlin saves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: During a hunting trip gone wrong, Arthur gets captured. He waits alone, worried about Merlin, guilt eating away at him. But when he is finally rescued, Arthur realizes that there is more to Merlin than he thought, and perhaps he can handle himself.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), pre-Merthur - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 388
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	In the Dark Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do a fic for this fest so I finally did. I had something else in the works as well but I definitely won't finish that in time so I'll finish and post that some other time
> 
> Anyways this is my first more angsty fic, I hope it feels in character and I hope you enjoy!

Arthur opened his eyes; all he saw was darkness. It seemed infinite, wrapping around him like an uncomfortable cloak. He tried to move, trying to push himself off the ground. Everything felt sore. He felt around with his hands, only finding a hard dirt floor a stone wall. There was little hay for comfort. Eventually he found he had some strength and used it to sit up, leaning against the wall. The cold stone burned through his thin tunic. He did not know what had happened.

Where was he? But more importantly, where was Merlin? He strained his eyes to see through the oppressive dark but found nothing. Arthur attempted to call out but found himself hoarse. He coughed, the noise echoing across the cell.

“Merlin!” He tried to yell. Maybe he was in a similar position but could not see Arthur in the dark.

He inched his way around the room, slowly sliding against the wall. He still saw nothing, save for the vague vision of his body moving about in the dark. He pressed his legs into the ground, pushing himself forward across the stone wall.

He finally reached the other side of the room. His fingertips brushed against cold metal and he jumped back in shock. He moved his hand slowly into the dark, cautiously and unseeing in the dark. Arthur’s hand felt metal again and he slid his hand against it. It felt like a bar, and he reached out into the darkness beside it and as expected, found more. It seemed like he was in some sort of dungeon in a cave.

But Arthur wanted to know more. He tugged at the bars, testing their limits, but it did nothing. He gripped the bars again, this time using them to pull himself off the ground. He let out a grunt with the limited strength he had but managed to pull himself up. His fingers desperately held onto the bars to stay that way.

When he started feeling better being on his feet, he began to explore more. Arthur ran his hands along each bar, top to bottom. It didn’t make sense. There was no lock and no keyhole. Arthur almost yelled in frustration. It must be some sort of magic.

He dropped to the ground roughly, body aching from the impact. He slumped against the rocky wall. _What could he even do?_

They’d been on a hunting trip as usual. Despite Merlin’s usual aversion to the activity, he was the one who suggested it. But Arthur knew he only had because of his own love of it.

He remembered being woken by Merlin later than usual, and when he had shouted at him, the servant just shrugged.

“I think you need to relax, Sire.” He had mocked. “You should go hunting, it’ll release all that pratish energy.” Arthur threw a pillow at him immediately after but decided to go along with his idea anyway.

And Merlin was right at first, Arthur having that chance to get out away from castle business felt good. He loved the incredible freedom to go wherever he pleased in the forest and put his skills to use. And even better, it was just the two of them.

Shame filled Arthur’s chest. If he hadn’t been such a ‘clotpole’ recently, as Merlin would say, Merlin wouldn’t have even suggested the hunt, and they wouldn’t be where they are now. Or wherever Merlin could be. He could be experiencing the same captivity or something much worse. And Arthur had no way of knowing.

He half hoped that Merlin had gotten away during the fight, but the knowledge that his captors had magic made this less and less likely. What if they were only after him, they wouldn’t need Merlin, maybe they let him go? Arthur’s heart leaped at the thought before falling just a swiftly. He sighed, if that were the case, they probably would’ve just killed him to get him out of the way.

Images of Merlin’s body on the forest floor filled his mind. He could see it plain as day, his friend’s face blank and pale, with no more cheeky smiles or daily insults, no more ridiculous made up words. Brilliant blue eyes stared blankly upward, his chest the color of his neckerchief.

_Please. Let Merlin be alright._ Arthur thought. It was less concerning to think about what could happen to him, he could control that, though admittedly less than would normally like to. Merlin was not the warrior he was, much less capable of protecting himself when the time came. Arthur’s hand squeezed into a fist, his frustration leaking out. If anyone hurt Merlin, he would make sure it was the last thing they did.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled, roaring his desperation into the darkness that enveloped him. He slammed his fist into the ground beside him. He had to do something.

But there was nothing to do. There was no possible way to escape. Until there was a sign of his captors or anyone else for that matter, there was nothing he could do but wait. His chest grew tighter with each realization. The darkness seemed to be mocking him.

“MERLIN!” He called again, tears finally falling.

There was no response.

* * *

Arthur waited. After a while he had no idea how long it had been. His static surroundings made it feel like nothing had changed since he first woke up against the cold rock. But at the same time, the nothingness, the monotony, made it feel incredibly long. Arthur would give anything to be back in a boring council meeting.

All his life had become was just to sleep or to wait. He slept for as much time as he could on the hard ground, relishing any kind of escape from this place he could get. He spent the rest of his time just waiting and thinking.

The darkness had never felt lonelier, and there was still no light. Sometimes he thought he saw snatches of torchlight down a hall, but no one ever came. He never saw a single person. But food and water would appear every so often, that he often found by bumping into. He didn’t know if they just used magic to put it there or somehow always timed it when he was asleep.

But the worst thing wasn’t the conditions or food, it was his thoughts, the implications of all this, and how he could have prevented it all.

He went through it in his head, playing the battle over and over. His memory was admittedly foggy, but he filled in the gaps as best as he could. He would close his eyes and see the hidden spot the bandits jumped from, remember drawing his sword, remember thinking it was like any other attack. He would see every swing, every yell, every time he thought victory was within his grasp.

He didn’t remember seeing much of Merlin during the battle, while Arthur fought the bandits, he saw Merlin run off into the trees. Hopefully he escaped, hopefully that wasn’t the last Arthur would see of him but maybe it was better if Merlin lived to see much more instead of himself.

His mind nagged him. Arthur could’ve made sure he was safe, should’ve swung differently, could’ve prevented this, should’ve saved himself. It all became muddy in his mind. A big pile of regret and anger rolling together with no outlet. It blurred together from dreams to reality in which both were dark and not very different. He pondered and raged, cried and questioned.

What did they even want from him? If they wanted to kill him, they would have already, whatever sorcerers commanded this certainly had the power to. But they had made sure he was kept alive.

Maybe it was some sort of ransom or blackmail for his father, Arthur was one of the few things that could give them some power over him. _What does that mean for Merlin?_

Arthur put his head in his hands, running a hand through his hair. It had grown longer since his captivity and he could feel the beginnings of a beard on his face. He had no clue how it looked but perhaps that was a good thing. He probably wouldn’t look much like himself anyway.

Arthur lay back down again on the hard ground. He would never have thought that he could ever get used to sleeping in a place like this, thoughts of his large, soft bed waiting in the castle hardly entered his mind. Anything was better than having to sit with his turbulent mind.

It was just a constant reminder of how Merlin fled, how he faltered, how he failed them both.

* * *

A loud bang rang through the cavern. Arthur jolted awake, squinting into the dark. Who was there? It could very well be his captors finally coming to deal with him. He listened carefully to movement in the corridor. It felt like someone was nearby. He got on his hands and knees, trying to feel around. Then he heard a voice.

“Arthur.” It came like a whisper, desperate yet tinged with power.

Torchlight filled the room. The light burned Arthur’s eyes, but it was worth it. Merlin stood before him, at the bars of the cell that looked like they had been blasted off. His smile was brighter than anything Arthur had ever seen.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped, and then coughed, his throat not used to talking. Relief filled every part of his body, he felt lighter and freer than he could ever remember.

“Merlin,” he repeated “How?” The man in question smiled back before kneeling beside Arthur. Arthur was momentarily confused, then Merlin wrapped his arms around him. For once, Arthur gave into a hug. It was everything he lacked, the warmth of Merlin’s body, the feeling of touching something, and being held. Arthur held on for longer than he ever thought he would. Merlin was safe and he was saved.

When they pulled away, Merlin’s eyes were wet and his face a bit redder. He must have been crying. Then Arthur realized he was too.

But they were happy tears in a way, expressing the immense joy that filled them, feeling each other’s touch once again and the relief in the other’s safety. Yet the tears carried a sadness too, the helplessness Arthur felt, Merlin’s desperation to find him, Arthur’s fears for Merlin. It was a rushing culmination of the past weeks toward a brighter future.

Merlin wiped his eyes, looking embarrassed. He cleared his throat and then spoke, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” He moved closer quickly, looking over Arthur, doing what seemed to be some routine physician check.

“Can you move?” He asked. Arthur nodded, though somewhat unsure. He pushed himself up off the ground, reaching to the wall for support. He was breathing hard already, and it took even more effort to step away.

“Hmm, looks like there’s some sort of enchantment making you weak.” Merlin said, looking him over once more. “Come on, I’ll see what I can do about that later.” He held Arthur’s arm, keeping him steady.

They walked out of the cell together, Arthur eventually with his arm around Merlin’s shoulder as Merlin held his other side, using what strength he had to help his prince.

They stepped over the fallen bars, probably the bang that woke him, before pulling out of the cell and into the corridor. They were in a dark tunnel, what Arthur had been starring at for weeks. They moved along slowly, stopping every so often to let Arthur rest.

They finally turned into a tunnel lined with torches. It was an incredible relief to be able to really see again. Arthur found himself smiling once again. It still hurt his eyes, but it felt so wonderful. He looked over at Merlin.

He stood there agape in the light, starring at Arthur.

“Your hair!” Merlin laughed; it was like music to Arthur’s ears. “And you’ve almost got a beard there!” He continued, gesturing at his chin. Arthur simply glared at him in return, though probably not succeeding in looking very angry.

Merlin was one to talk. He looked worse than Arthur remembered seeing him, somehow paler than usual, with dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were a mess, looking like they’d been the only thing he’s been wearing for a while, marred with dirt and torn in new places. And was that blood on his trousers? 

Arthur continued looking him over as they walked some more. Merlin looked down at the floor. “Sorry, I took so long to find you.” Merlin began, sounding genuine and so unlike his usual apologies.

“Those sorcerers really know how to cover a trail.” Merlin said with a hint of a smile, trying to lighten the mood. “They –"

“What happened to you?” Arthur questioned, mustering his strength to try and sound at least a little stern. Merlin shrugged. Arthur made an effort to look stoic, though Merlin could see right through to the concern in his eyes.

“I got away,” Merlin sighed, “I hid, during the fight.” He looked ashamed, though something about him seemed a little uneasy. Arthur’s foot brushed something on the ground. It was a body.

He assumed it was one of the guards. A tray lay nearby, probably bringing whatever was supposed to be Arthur’s next meal. Arthur sent a confused look at Merlin.

“Come on, let’s keep moving.” Merlin said, pulling Arthur’s arm forward.

They continued on down the tunnel. Turning the next corner, Arthur realized that the body was only one of many.

Bodies lay about the large chamber, dimly lit by the torches along the wall. Despite the rough cavern walls, the few furnishings were quite ornate. It was probably a meeting hall of sorts. The bandits who had captured him were now lying at the far corner of the room, their bodies frozen in unnatural positions. Several sorcerers lay near their feet, mouths open trying to cast one last spell or asleep and bloodied.

“What happened?” Arthur asked, shock and awe in his voice. Merlin looked down again.

“They had to be dealt with.” His voice was small and cold, but it rang in Arthur’s ears. Something was different about this Merlin.

And with that, he pulled Arthur along again, continuing across the room, carefully stepping over fallen objects and people. They reached an inlet in the rock which happened to be a small stairway, narrow enough to only fit one person. Merlin entered first, stepping backwards as he guided Arthur up.

“Come on, sire,” he teased, “don’t let your ego weigh you down.” Arthur held back a laugh. It felt so good to have some semblance of normalcy, even if it was in the form of Merlin insulting him, with that cheeky look on his face.

Arthur followed him up the steps. It was slow going and Arthur’s body ached with every movement. He gripped Merlin’s arm tighter. Just one step and then another. With each step it got easier, leaving his mind freer. But something did not add up. He’d expected to see knights brought along for his rescue or someone else.

And there was no way Merlin had escaped from the battle and got this far, unless there was something else to kill those sorcerers? But no, then it would’ve come for him too, there had to be another explanation.

He looked up at Merlin’s determined face as he guided him along, maybe the explanation wasn’t as bad as it seemed.

Coming out of a small crevice under a rock, at last they reached the top. It was incredible. The sounds of the world, the sights the touch, all returning to him at once. The piercing light hurt, and Arthur closed his eyes quickly. It felt like a perfect dream, Merlin standing by him once again, in the light of a new day.

They waited there in the sun for several minutes. Arthur with his eyes closed, still getting used to the light. He took a deep breath, fresh air finally filling him once again. But there was still something bothering him. He turned to Merlin.

“You fought off those sorcerers, didn’t you? —And those guards?” Arthur said carefully. Merlin looked down; Arthur heard a quiet “yes.” The world paused as Arthur chose his next words.

“You have magic.” He said, Merlin gave a silent nod. He didn’t make any move to escape, meeting Arthur eyes with desperate hope.

“I was born with it and I’m sorry, I should’ve told you sooner, if I had—"

“No.” Arthur interrupted, “I understand why you couldn’t tell me.” In the past weeks Arthur had spent a lot of time thinking and worried about him. Merlin was more important to him than he could ever admit.

As much as this changed things, he still seemed the same. It was clear Merlin too had risked himself for him, for that alone he could never do anything to punish him. And Arthur knew his banishment or death would be more than he could bear, it would kill him too.

Arthur sighed, “Come on, let’s return to Camelot.” Merlin understood, Arthur was tired and couldn’t deal with it all now. At least he accepted him, it was a start and Merlin would have a lot more to tell in the future. Merlin smiled at him.

“Thank you, Arthur,” he said, suddenly at ease. “I’m glad you’re okay, with everything they could’ve done, and how many weeks had passed. I thought I was too late.” Merlin took a shaky breath, “You’re alive.”

“All thanks to you.” Arthur said, attempting to be stoic, yet his reddening eyes betrayed his gratitude.

“The great Arthur Pendragon saying thank you,” Merlin laughed, “I can’t believe it!”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Merlin’s smile only grew. They began to walk through the cluster of trees surrounding the rocks where the secret cave was hidden. Arthur spent his time looking at everything, every tree, every blade of grass, every flower. It was all so beautiful. Glimpses of sky through the trees made him feel light. It was all real!

Still, he slowly made his way along with Merlin’s help. With the enchantment and his weak muscles, it made things difficult. But anything was better than being back there.

“I can heal you, if you like.” Merlin suggested, “I mean if you’re alright with that, that enchantment should be easy enough to fix.”

“Go ahead.” Arthur answered, the beginnings of smile on his face.

Merlin reached over, placing his left hand on Arthur’s face, thumb and palm on his rough cheek, fingertips brushing his now longer golden hair. Arthur closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

Merlin whispered some strange words and Arthur watched his eyes glow gold like the sun. Warmth washed through him, and he felt better than he had in weeks. The ache that had overtaken most of his body was gone, only normal tiredness remained. Then Merlin’s eyes returned to their usual deep blue, his hand still on his prince’s face.

Arthur gave a nod of approval and Merlin let go, though something within Arthur missed his touch. But that was a matter for another day. They shared a smile before continuing onward.

Arthur looked at the grand sky above them. After all that had happened, nothing, not even Merlin having magic could break what they had. Though his mind was still troubled, his body felt free, free as the clouds shining in the light, traveling smoothly with the breeze. The darkness was not as eternal as it had seemed.

With his newfound mobility, Arthur took Merlin’s hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the dragon prince where a character (my strawberry boyyy) gets captured and grows some scruff like Arthur here
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment if you can! :)


End file.
